After Institute
by tryin2BeGood
Summary: After the Xmen grow up, some stay at the school, some leave. Christmas break, they all reunite again. Sparks fly. Short story, only two more chapters left. I'm working on too many stories haha sorry KURTTY ROMY JOTT
1. Isn't that what JEAN is for?

A/N: This idea came to me while I was trying to fall asleep.  
  
This is like my first XMEN story without help from my sister.  
  
Those who love angst read my "Maybe it was". It's a KURTTY!  
  
¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤  
  
"No. Ah said 'NO', Evan!" scolded Rogue.  
  
Evan, once again, was sending spikes into Marie, or as she prefers, Rogue's pillows.  
  
"How did ya get in here, anyhow?" she asked.  
  
"Dude, I can spike the lock on your door," said Evan Daniels, also known as Spyke.  
  
"Well, how 'bout you spike yer way out of mah room!" she said, using her gloved hands to push him out of her room.  
  
"Rogue, you have five more minutes to get down stairs! Scott will be here any minute! You haven't seen him in five years!" said Ororo Monroe, her mutant name Storm.  
  
"Whah should Ah go down there to welcome him? That's what Jean is for!" said Rogue.  
  
Ororo didn't say anything. She walked downstairs without bothering to listen to Rogue.  
  
Rogue looked into the mirror and sighed.  
  
She had changed a lot. She wasn't a Goth anymore. She decided she liked brighter clothes better.  
  
She had colored all of her hair dark brown with blonde streaks running all through it.  
  
She was wearing dark blue jeans and a white sweater.  
  
"Miss Perfect Jean and Mr. Perfect Scott, the couple made in heaven," grumbled Rogue, putting on white eye shimmer on her eyelids.  
  
Tracy, a girl who could scream so loud it could cause anyone who hears it to most likely go deaf, opened Rogue's door.  
  
"Scott's here," she said.  
  
"Whah would Ah care?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Because you've only been in love with him since you set your green eyes on him," said Tracy.  
  
"Ah can't believe you just said that!" exclaimed Rogue, throwing a pillow from her bed at Tracy.  
  
Tracy laughed and walked out.  
  
Rogue looked at herself once more in the mirror before following Tracy downstairs, only to see something that broke her heart.  
  
"Scott!" Jean threw her arms around Scott's neck and gave him a bone- crushing hug, followed by a kiss on the lips.  
  
Rogue felt a burning sensation in her nose and tear welling up, but she blinked her tears back and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Well, well, well, Shades is back," said Rogue, stepping off the last step.  
  
"You look different," said Scott.  
  
"Wow, you're a good observer," she said.  
  
"So I am," nodded Scott.  
  
"So, um, how are you?" she asked, finding her black boots interesting.  
  
"Good. You?" he replied.  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
Before anybody could say anything, Kurt Wager 'ported in front of Scott.  
  
"You're back, man!" he said in his goofy German accent.  
  
"Miss me?" laughed Scott when Kurt hugged him.  
  
"Five years! Five! And you just now return!" said Kurt.  
  
"I know. Where's Kitty?" asked Scott.  
  
Kurt's yellow eyes darkened.  
  
"She left three years ago. Married Lance," said Kurt.  
  
"She. Did. WHAT!?" asked Scott. "She's an X-man-woman-" Rogue glared at him. "She's not supposed to marry a member of the brother hood," he said.  
  
"And yet she did," Kitty Pryde walked through the entrance doors.  
  
"Keety!" gasped Kurt.  
  
"It's not, like, nice to talk about a person when they're not around," she said.  
  
"You weren't expected here till the day before Christmas!" said Rogue.  
  
"I decided to come here early," said Kitty, gingerly rubbing her covered arm.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" asked Evan, seeing Kitty wince.  
  
"Fine, fine!" said Kitty, grinning.  
  
"Now, let's go get somezing to eat," suggested Kurt, not looking at Kitty.  
  
"Always the one to talk about food," teased Kitty, laughing.  
  
"Uh, yeah," said Kurt, laughing nervously.  
  
'No, Kurt, you're over her!' thought Kurt.  
  
'But look at how pretty she is,' another voice in his head said.  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'I'm in your head, I can't shut up,'  
  
"SHUT THE HECK UP!" shouted Kurt.  
  
Everyone stared at him oddly.  
  
His blue cheeks had a pink tint to them.  
  
"Do you want me to go get Hank?" asked Jean.  
  
"N-no," stammered Kurt.  
  
Kitty raised her eyebrow. "You okay, Kurt?" she asked.  
  
"F-f-fine," he stuttered.  
  
"Okay," said Kitty.  
  
Kitty was still looking at him oddly, but he ignored it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Midnight snack?" asked Kitty, stepping into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah," said Scott.  
  
"So how is it being back at the place you lived in most of your life?" asked Kitty, getting a Dr. Pepper from the small cupboard.  
  
"It's pretty good," said Scott. "So how is it being married to a member of the brother hood?" he asked.  
  
"Former member. And it's um," she stopped, rubbed her arm again.  
  
"Why do you keep rubbing your arm?" he asked.  
  
"Fell down the stairs the other day ago," she said.  
  
"Oh," he said.  
  
She DID fall down the stairs, but how? He thought.  
  
"But it's okay I guess. Being married to Lance, I mean," she said.  
  
"Where is he anyhow?" he asked.  
  
"Home. He didn't want to come up here. You know, because of the past," she answered.  
  
"Why aren't you talking like a valley girl anymore?" he asked.  
  
"Jeez, is this twenty questions?" she joked. "But I'm older, y'know?" she said.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I didn't recognize Rogue today. But when she spoke, I could tell it was her," he said.  
  
"Yep, always the Southern girl," laughed Kitty.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Scott.  
  
"You know, I was thinking back when everyone found out we were mutants," said Kitty thoughtfully, sitting down.  
  
"Were you?" he asked seriously, but dumbly at the same time.  
  
"Shut up, Scott!" Kitty hit him lightly on his arm.  
  
"Which part?" he asked.  
  
"When I went through Kurt to see the ice screen," she laughed.  
  
"Seriously?" he asked.  
  
"Seriously," she gasped for air.  
  
"Ya'll don't have any consideration for those who trah to get sleep," yawned Rogue, walking in the kitchen.  
  
"It was her," said Scott seriously, pointing his finger at Kitty.  
  
"Like hell it was!" she said.  
  
Scott dropped his spoon, Kitty clapped a hand over her mouth and Rogue dropped the bread.  
  
"You've been hanging around Lance too long," said Scott.  
  
"I know," said Kitty.  
  
"Yer slowly mutatin' into Lance, dahlin'," said Rogue.  
  
"I've already gone through mutation once!" whined Kitty.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Man, you all don't have any consideration for those who vant some sleep," said Kurt, 'porting on the light.  
  
"Kurt!" scolded Rogue.  
  
"Vat?" he asked.  
  
"Ya just stunk up the whole room," said Rogue, waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized, putting on the face that nobody can resist. The face of fuzzy innocence.  
  
"Ah hate it when ya do that to me," said Rogue.  
  
"Sorry. Can't help it," said Kurt.  
  
"Sure ya can't," said Rogue.  
  
"I can't!" said Kurt.  
  
"Uh-huh, suuuuure," said Kitty.  
  
"Right," said Scott.  
  
"I can't!" said Kurt.  
  
Everyone ignored him.  
  
"I give up, man!" he said, but he was grinning.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
R/R! 


	2. Manhandling PG13

A/N: Hey, hey! R/R  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Nightcrawler03: haha! Yes, he did!  
  
BoomBaby101: hey! Thanks for reviewing. What do you mean? What were you confused about?  
  
Sly2: Here you go! I hope this is good enough.  
  
*girlsdontlikeboys,girlslikecarsandmoney*: hah! Yeah, that would have been funnier!  
  
Jimi Hydroxxx: Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? I DO! Hehehehehe  
  
Ms.Marvel: Maybe she should hit him up style? HAHA! Thanks. Maybe it is Lance bruising her up, maybe it isn't Lance....  
  
Personage: HEHE! Thank you for reviewing. You rock!  
  
????: Love your name! I LOVE IT! LOVE IT, LOVE IT! Anyway, thankies! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Yashas Girl: Thanks for reviewing. I read your story and I think it's awesome! I can't wait to see some more!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"So what are we doing today?" asked Kitty, sitting down at the breakfast table, yawning.  
  
"Ah'm goin' to a music store," said Rogue.  
  
"Anybody wanna go to the mall?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Sure," said Jean.  
  
"Ja," agreed Kurt.  
  
"Good. Who's driving?" asked Kitty.  
  
Everyone looked at Jean.  
  
"Fine," she sighed.  
  
Everyone laughed till Logan walked in.  
  
"Hello, Logan," said Kitty.  
  
"Half-pint," he grunted in response.  
  
"Kitty. JUST KITTY," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Morning everyone!" said Tracy cheerfully sitting down.  
  
"Somebody is in a good mood," teased Scott.  
  
"Of course," said Tracy.  
  
"Why?" asked Kitty.  
  
"I broke up with my boyfriend and I got his credit card," sniggered Tracy.  
  
"Hit 'em up style, girl!" said Kitty, jumping out of her chair.  
  
"Let's go do some chargin'!" she said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Most expensive platform shoes with diamonds, diamond earrings and necklace and expensive blouse. Life is good," said Tracy.  
  
"Yea," agreed Rogue, looking at her Limited bag.  
  
"What are such belle filles such as yourselves doing in a mall on such a stormy day?" asked a familiar Cajun.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh NO!" groaned Rogue.  
  
Tracy, Rogue, Jean and Kitty turned around to glare at Remy Lebeau, mutant name: Gambit.  
  
"What do YA want, Cajun?" demanded Rogue.  
  
"I believe this is a free country and I may do as I please if I am not breaking the law, my chere," he answered, batting his eyes in innocence.  
  
She removed her glove and Kitty grabbed Rogue's arm.  
  
"He's not worth it," reassured Kitty.  
  
"Oh no, it's pretty damn worth it!" snarled Rogue.  
  
"Why so worked up, belle? I don't believe I did anything wrong," said Remy.  
  
"Go to hell, Cajun," sneered Tracy.  
  
"That's not very nice to say to a gentleman," said Remy.  
  
"Ya ahre (are) fahr (far) from bein' a gentleman," said Rogue.  
  
"What are you doing here, swamp rat? Going girl shopping so you can dump her? I thought it was girls' who do the shopping for a 'friend', not guys'," said Kitty.  
  
"What I am doing here is none of your business," said Remy, looking at Kitty.  
  
Kitty snorted.  
  
"Come on, girls'. Let's get outta here," said Rogue, turning and walking off without a second glance.  
  
"Oh, I'll get you, chere," said Remy quietly when the girls' had walked away.  
  
"I'll make you fall so hard you'll lose your senses,"  
  
Remy grinned to himself and walked away.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Kuuuuuuurt," whined Kitty, sitting down.  
  
"Ja?" he asked.  
  
"My baaaaaaaaaacky huuuuurts," she said, holding each word longer than usual.  
  
"And?" he said, looking at her.  
  
"A nice shoulder rub would be grand," she said innocently.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Um, please?" she pouted her lower lip.  
  
"Ahhh," he said, putting his hands to his eyes.  
  
"Pllleeaaase," she asked, sounding like a four-year-old girl with curly pigtails asking her mommy for a lollipop.  
  
"Ah alvright," he said.  
  
"Yay," she said.  
  
He placed his three fingered hands firmly on her shoulders and began kneading them.  
  
Rogue walked in, unnoticed and she quickly walked back out.  
  
"Mah, mah, mah. I thought she was married to Lance?" she murmured.  
  
"Intruder alert," announced the computer.  
  
"Damn," she said.  
  
She ran towards the entrance doors, only to find none other than Lance "Avalanche" Alvers.  
  
*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*  
  
"Hello?" asked a voice that had the word "wench" in it.  
  
"Gah!" said Pietro "Quicksilver" Maximoff.  
  
"Nice to see you too, dear brother," sneered Wanda "Scarlet Witch" Maximoff.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business," she said.  
  
"Baby cakes, candy pants, snookums!" said a sly voice.  
  
"Oh no," she muttered. "Oh, God, no!" she made it for the door when Todd "Toad" (don't know how to spell his last name!) stepped in front of her.  
  
"Toad," she nodded, walking past him.  
  
"Wanda, my love, I haven't seen you for way too long," he said dramatically.  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" she muttered on her part.  
  
"Yes, babe," he said.  
  
"Eurgh!" she said, pushing him on the forehead and walking out of the house.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"What ahre ya doing here, uninvahted?" sneered Rogue, never ever liking Lance.  
  
"Nice to see you to, Rogue," he said evenly. "Where's my wife?" he asked.  
  
"Ah don't know," she lied.  
  
He began walking towards the door that entered the room Kurt and Kitty were in.  
  
She got in front of it quickly.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he demanded.  
  
"Ah could ask ya the same." Rogue replied.  
  
"But you're not, so move out of my way," he said, making the floor rumble.  
  
Inside the room, Kitty paled. "Why is Lance here?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," replied Kurt.  
  
Kitty jumped up; ran towards the door and it opened up, revealing a mad Lance.  
  
"Hello, wife," he snarled.  
  
"Lance," she nodded.  
  
He called her something forcefully that made Kurt boil inside. (If I typed the whole thing, this story would have to be rated R)  
  
"Excuse ya!" said Rogue angrily, walking in front of Lance.  
  
He grabbed her arm and pushed her aside.  
  
"Hey!" said Kurt, walking to Rogue's side.  
  
Lance grabbed Kurt and started punching him like crazy when Kitty had enough and lunged herself at Lance, pulling him into the basement, through the floor.  
  
"Kurt?" Rogue let Kurt put his weight on her and started leading him to the medical room when Kurt said, "No! I have to help Keety!" said Kurt.  
  
"No, ya need to get medical attention," said Rogue.  
  
He began mumbling when he fully passed out.  
  
"What happened?" asked Scott, running towards them.  
  
"Get Kurt to the medical room," said Rogue and she walked away without saying anything.  
  
When she got towards the basement door, she heard a familiar Cajun.  
  
"Hello, my chere. What are you doing in such a dark dingy room?" he asked, following her down the stairs to the basement.  
  
"Ah really don't got tahme for this," she said to him.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
He was gazing pass the stairs.  
  
"What do you think you are doing!?" he exclaimed at Lance, seeing him man- handle Kitty.  
  
He grabbed Lance off of Kitty and began punching him in the stomach.  
  
"You don't man-handle the fille," he said.  
  
Kitty was sobbing and Rogue walked up to Lance, removing her glove.  
  
"Ya don't mess with mah friends," she said, touching his cheek and not letting go.  
  
When she finally pulled back, he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"He should be in irreversible a coma," she panted, trying to catch her breath but she passed out to, and Remy caught her.  
  
"She gonna be ok?" asked Kitty, walking over to them.  
  
"I don't know," he sighed, carrying her up the stairs, Kitty following. 


	3. Argument

EVERYONE READ Yashas Girl's STORY!  
  
Razul Flaris Pryis: Thanks! Here's some more! Don't forget to R+R *winks*  
  
BoomBaby101: I know, it's hard typing up adult XMEN! That's for the movie! Haha! R+R  
  
Ms.Marvel: What do you think? Of course divorce him! Haha! Thanks for R+R!  
  
Brie: Yeah, I know! Heh..Remy blew up the door.  
  
Jimi Hydroxxx: Well, see....He saw a picture from when Kitty was still a teen, and she still had a picture of her and Kurt kissing under mistletoe! That is explained in later chapters, okay? WHEE! R+R  
  
Blue Lady: I'm blue da ba dee da ba da! LoL! WHEE! SUGAR HIGH! Heh, R+R NOW! WHEE!  
  
????: Whoohoo! The question mark comes back! WANT MORE? HERE! Or as Nelly would say "HERRE!"  
  
Nightcrawler03: Blinky dee blink!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Rogue woke up feeling very strange.  
  
"Rogue!" shrieked Kitty, still bruised up, but in less pain. Kitty threw her arms around Rogue.  
  
"You scared us all! Mainly a certain Remy Lebeau, though," smirked Kitty.  
  
"How did he get in here?" asked Rogue.  
  
"He blew up the door," said Kitty grimly.  
  
"Idiot," muttered Rogue.  
  
"Totally!" said Kitty.  
  
"Where's Lance?" asked Rogue.  
  
"He was sent to some medical place for those who won't wake from their coma," said Kitty.  
  
"Whah did you marry him?" asked Rogue.  
  
"He-he-he had something on me," said Kitty, not looking at Rogue.  
  
"Ya married him because he black-mailed ya?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Remember when Kurt and I had that huge fight about him liking me, and then he said he doesn't know why he even liked somebody like me for over a minute? Well, I was the one who caused his room to catch on fire and he lost all of his personal family items," mumbled Kitty quickly.  
  
"You were the one who did that!? We thought it was Pyro," said Rogue.  
  
"Nope. It was me," said Kitty, sighing.  
  
"And Lance knew this, and used it against ya?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Yeah," said Kitty. "Total bummer, huh?"  
  
"Yeah it is." Rogue said.  
  
"I divorced him before coming here. He obviously figured out I came here," said Kitty.  
  
"Damn Lance! He better be glad he got it off as easy as he did!" said Rogue.  
  
Kitty nodded, not realizing Kurt was awake on his bed during the whole conversation.  
  
He had a few small tears running down his face, unnoticed by the two girls.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You wanted to see me Charles?" asked Rogue, walking into the library.  
  
"Yes, Rogue. It's about Lance," he said.  
  
"What about that son of a-"  
  
"You have all of his powers," interrupted Charles.  
  
"What?" said Rogue.  
  
"When you didn't let go, you slowly drained him of all his powers." Charles said.  
  
"No...." said Rogue.  
  
"Yes, Rogue," he said.  
  
"But..." She said, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Yes, you can now touch people," he said, reading her thoughts.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kurt was walking past Kitty's room when he heard a song he didn't recognize.  
  
"I linger in the doorway  
  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
  
Let me stay  
  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story"  
  
Kurt leaned against the wall, listening.  
  
"In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me"  
  
I wish I could escape, thought Kurt.  
  
"Don't say I'm out of touch  
  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape"  
  
This song is cool, thought Kitty.  
  
"In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me"  
  
Kitty picked up her photo album and began looking at pictures in it of her and Kurt.  
  
"Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
The goddess of imaginary light"  
  
One of the pictures was she and Kurt throwing food at each other.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me"  
  
Kurt, not paying any attention, leaned against her door, which was open ajar.  
  
"Ah! Kurt!" Kitty threw her photo album over her shoulder.  
  
"Ever heard of knocking?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have! Ever heard of self control vhen it comes to burning somebody's room down?" he replied.  
  
She paled.  
  
"You were eavesdropping!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No! I just over heard." He defended.  
  
"Yeah, right!" she said.  
  
"Look, I was upset! I'm sorry, okay?" she said.  
  
"Zose zings veren't replaceable!" he said.  
  
"I know, okay!?" she said.  
  
"No, you don't know!" he said.  
  
She winced at the coldness and harshness in his voice.  
  
"You're right! I don't know!" she said.  
  
He was so mad; he wanted to shake her. For the first time in his life, he had violent thoughts towards her.  
  
"Just like I don't know why I ever even became friends with a demon like you!" she said.  
  
He was so hurt, angry and agonized emotionally; he didn't know what to do. So he bamfed out of her room, and to God knows where.  
  
Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor sobbing.  
  
Why had she said that? Of all things! Why did she say the harshest thing anybody could say to him?  
  
"A little help!" she said, looking up.  
  
"God I'm such an idiot," she mumbled.  
  
"Kitty! What's wrong?" Jean walked in and knelt by her friend.  
  
After Kitty explained everything, Jean stayed quiet before saying, "Want me to help you find him?"  
  
"Yes," said Kitty.  
  
Jean looked concentrated for a little while before saying, "Bayville High,"  
  
"What's he doing there?" she asked.  
  
"Don't know," said Jean.  
  
"Oh well. I'll let him think. He probably hates me," she said miserably.  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Jean said.  
  
"I wish Blob will come here and squash me," said Kitty.  
  
Kitty laughed, in spite of her current state.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
R+R please! I hope you don't hate me because the harsh argument! 


	4. Suicide?

Sister: Girl, you suck. You told me to use that harsh sentence. B*tch. JK!! LOL! Love ya dahlin'.  
  
Aro: Trust me...it'll happen pretty damn soon!  
  
LewsTherinInsanity: YAY! You mean NO! I mean, bah! DAMN! LOL!  
  
RogueDragon5: You find out in this chapter!  
  
Jimi Hydroxxx: Everything connects at the end. I know no one would marry somebody out of blackmail, but she liked Kurt (liked-like) and she would have done anything to keep him from finding out she burnt his room, which contained personal items that are irreplaceable.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"No...Ah mean, whah? How? How am Ah able to touch people 'cause I absorbed Lance's powahs?" asked Rogue, dumbstruck.  
  
"It seems when you absorbed another person's powers, it was able to give you more control over your own powers. Now you can control when you want to absorb somebody's life force." Charles answered.  
  
"Gawd," she muttered.  
  
"I will leave you to deal with things," he wheeled out of the medical wing.  
  
I can touch people, she thought.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kurt bamfed at the top of Bayville high.  
  
You can see the whole city, he thought.  
  
He looked down at the pavement below.  
  
"Eizer zat, or I 'port into a vall," he said to himself.  
  
"The one girl I ever truly loved, ruined everything I had left of my childhood," he continued to himself.  
  
He closed his eyes, blinking back his tears and began praying, "God, please forgive Keety for her actions. She is ze one person I've ever truly loved and I don't know how to forgive her. Please, God, forgive her and forgive me for the sin I'm about to commit."  
  
He closed his eyes more tightly and jumped off the roof.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Something's not right, Scott." Jean said.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked her curiously.  
  
"Something's wrong with Kurt. Even somebody who can't do telepathy could tell that!" she said.  
  
"He just needs time to himself," he said.  
  
"Damn it, Scott!" she said, surprising him at her choice of words. "Something isn't right! I'm going to Bayville High if you join me or not!" she said, walking towards the door, opening it with her telekinetic powers.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" he said, walking after her.  
  
"I knew you'd join me," she smirked, not looking at him.  
  
"Whatever," he muttered.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Remy was trying to get Tracy to let him in the institute.  
  
"No, Lebeau! The last time you were here, you blew the door up!" she said.  
  
"I won't do that," he said impatiently, wanting to see Rogue. IHis/I Rogue. (If the italics don't work, then crap!)  
  
"Sure," she said, not convinced.  
  
"What are ya doin' here, swamp rat?" Rogue called from the stairs.  
  
"Ah, Mon cheré!" he said cheerfully, walking past Tracy, who looked pissed.  
  
"Ah'm not yer ANYTHING," she said, walking down the stairs.  
  
"True. But you will be," he said, almost tauntingly.  
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That'll be the day Bobby Drake freezes Hell," she said.  
  
"Ouch," muttered Tracy.  
  
Remy just grinned.  
  
"Get that cocky, smart-arse Cajun grin off yer damned face," said Rogue, her lips almost curving upwards.  
  
"I will if you kiss it," he said, half-pouting, half-puckering.  
  
She laughed and strolled up to him like a feline.  
  
"You're hopeless," she said, her voice husky.  
  
Tracy just watched in amusement.  
  
"Close yer eyes," said Rogue.  
  
Gambit closed his red and black eyes, ready for a kiss when he felt a vase of roses pour over his head.  
  
"I should have expected that," he said.  
  
Tracy giggled.  
  
Rogue smirked, satisfied.  
  
"Now get OUT, Cajun!" she said, pushing him out the door.  
  
"Until we meet again, belle cheré!" he said.  
  
She rolled her eyes and closed the door, her face flushed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kurt expected to meet pavement, but it felt like he was floating in mid- air. Like it did whenever he was being held up by...He opened his eyes.  
  
"You just had to come, eh?" he said to Jean and Scott.  
  
"Are you crazy?" asked Scott, as Jean let Kurt on his feet.  
  
"Yeah," said Kurt sadly.  
  
"Come on, let's get back to the institute," said Jean.  
  
"I'm not going anyvhere Keety is," he said.  
  
"She's locked herself in her room." Jean said.  
  
"You really don't like her do you?" asked Scott.  
  
"Nein," he said.  
  
Jean looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
"Don't look at me vith zose sad eyes, Jean," he said.  
  
"Come on, Kurt! She feels really bad," she said as they walked towards Scott's car.  
  
"So do I!" he said.  
  
"Have you tried talking to her?" asked Jean.  
  
"Duh, Jean! She called me a 'demon'." Kurt looked straight ahead, avoiding Jean's eyes.  
  
"She was upset. Talk to her again. I walked in on her on the floor, crying her pretty little eyes out," said Jean, trying to convince Kurt to talk to poor Kitty.  
  
"I'm not talking to her," said Kurt.  
  
Jean sighed.  
  
This was NOT going to be easy at all.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Like it? Hate it? R+R!!!!! Hmm, I want 5 reviews before I update! 


	5. Love is in the air

Author's note: Bah. I just worked out, so if I've got typos in this chapter, sorry. I want five more reviews before I update.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own XMEN.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE IS AT THE BOTTOM!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Kurt, you gotta talk to her. Just listen to her! Trust me, I can read her mind and I have," said Jean, now pleading.  
  
"Yeah? Vhat did her mind say? 'I love Lance' maybe?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
She said something to him inaudible.  
  
"Vhat?" he asked.  
  
"NO! IT SAID 'I HATE LANCE!' OKAY?" Jean snapped.  
  
"It-it did?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. If you would talk to her and look her in the eye while doing so, you would realize that," said Jean as Scott pulled up in front of the institute.  
  
Kurt bamfed into Kitty's room, only to find a dazed Rogue staring out the window.  
  
"Rogue?" he asked.  
  
She jumped up and looked at him.  
  
"What?" she asked irritably.  
  
"Where's Keety?" he asked.  
  
"Dunno," she said nonchalantly.  
  
Kurt bamfed out, leaving a horrible odor.  
  
After fifteen minutes of searching her gave up.  
  
"Vhere is she?" he wondered aloud.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue reached into her pocket and got the Queen of Hearts card Remy had given her (watch Cajun Spice).  
  
"Ya used me, yet Ah still helped ya," she chuckled.  
  
"He said that he was helpin' me, when really, he was usin' me to save his dad," she continued bitterly.  
  
She jumped when she saw Kitty phase through the door.  
  
"Ya would think I would be used to that," said Rogue.  
  
Kitty sniffed and then said, "Was Kurt in here?"  
  
"Yeah. Smell his odor?" said Rogue.  
  
"Mmhmm. What was he doing, like, in here?" asked Kitty.  
  
"He was lookin' fer ya," said Rogue.  
  
"He was?" asked Kitty happily.  
  
"Yeah," said Rogue, again, nonchalantly.  
  
Kitty squealed before noticing her friend's distant face.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Ah can touch people," mumbled Rogue.  
  
"You can!?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Yeah. When Ah touched Lance, Ah absorbed all his powers and Ah also absorbed his non-poisonous skin."  
  
"That's, like, great!" said Kitty, hugging Rogue excitedly.  
  
"Ah can touch people," repeated Rogue, it fully sinking in.  
  
Kurt was walking past the door when he heard Kitty say, "I saw the lawyer today,"  
  
Rogue looked at Kitty.  
  
"What did they say?" she asked.  
  
"They said that if I have a child I can get the money. Wait, how would you know they would be saying anything?" said Kitty.  
  
"Lance's memories. He got pissed because he found out bout the inheritance. So, ya gotta get knocked up in order to get fahve million dollahs?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. I, like, wonder how Lance's parents got that rich? I mean, they never even told him. So I guess Lance and I were both marrying for the wrong reasons," said Kitty.  
  
Kurt accidentally leaned on the door, which was ajar, and he fell into their room.  
  
Kitty shrieked, startled.  
  
"Hi?" said Kurt, more like a question.  
  
"How much did you hear?" asked Kitty.  
  
Rogue slipped out of the room unnoticed.  
  
"Somezing about lawyers and money," answered Kurt honestly.  
  
"Oh," said Kitty.  
  
It was silent for a minute before Kitty finally said; "You're not a demon."  
  
He didn't say anything so she continued.  
  
"Look Kurt, I'm sorry, alright? I was upset. I only married Lance because I needed the inheritance. His parents said that once he was married, the mother of his child would get five million dollars. My parents were in debt so I had to do something! I didn't only marry him because of blackmail,"  
  
Kurt sighed.  
  
"Vhy? Vhy could you ask the professor for some help?" asked Kurt.  
  
"I guess I was too shy," said Kitty.  
  
"Keety!" he looked scandalized.  
  
"And I never wanted to marry Lance...because he's not the one I love...You are," said Kitty.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue went to a nearby dancing club to get a beer when she heard a familiar Cajun.  
  
"Bonjur, chere," he said.  
  
Rogue tightly closed her eyes.  
  
'He used you. Stay tough,' her mind screamed.  
  
"Swamp rat. What do ya want?" she asked, ignoring the fact that he sat down at her table.  
  
"I see you're looking at my lucky card I gave you in Louisiana," he said.  
  
Rogue opened her eyes and looked at her hand, which had the Queen of Hearts card.  
  
"So?" she asked.  
  
"So...when are you finally going to admit that you want to be with me?" he asked slyly.  
  
"Rahght now," she said, leaning in and closing the gap between them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Man, this totally sucks," said Tabitha, letting herself collapse into a squishy armchair.  
  
"What does?" asked Sam, who was reading a magazine.  
  
"There's nothing to do in this boring place!" said Tabitha.  
  
"Well, we could go to the nearby club and get drunk," said Sam.  
  
"Ooh, yea!" said Tabitha.  
  
Sam stood up and found himself being dragged out of the mansion.  
  
Once Tabitha and Sam walked into the club, they saw Remy and Rogue kissing.  
  
"Oh. My. God!" said Sam and Tabitha at the same time.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's note: CLIFFY! WHOO-HOO!  
  
Nightcrawler03: Happy?  
  
Caliente: Magneto is gone. He's good, but he's got that little bad boy side to him.  
  
Zoe: Here ya go!  
  
RogueDragon5: Yeah. There will be some battles later on. Thanks for liking this Kurtty!  
  
Roguepheonix: I hope you understand the marriage thing more because of this chapter clearing up a few things.  
  
Ishandahalf: LOL! Yeah, I know! I would have done the same thing with the vase.  
  
Neva: Really? Thanks! *Blushes*  
  
Yashas Girl: Now? LOL! KISSY! KISSY! KISSY!  
  
Razul Flaris Pryis: Yes, so original. WHEE!  
  
Ms.Marvel: Thank ya for the review. 


End file.
